Family
by Anakin-Wan
Summary: Why is it that I keep wondering what it feels like to be in a family? Rex ponders over this question after visiting Cut. *slight Rex/Ahsoka*


"Rex are you alright? You seem distracted." The young Togurta cocked her head to the side as she talked to Rex.  
"Yeah, kid, I'm fine. Just tired. You know how it is." Rex couldn't tell her the real reason. It was just to risky.  
"Ok, Rex, but if you want to talk about anything, just let me know ok?" Ahsoka had hope that he might open up to her, but like most times, he shut her out.  
"I'll talk to you later, Commander. I have to get some shut eye, and so should you."  
"Yeah, I know. I'll get to sleeping later. Have a good night."  
"You too." Rex turned away from the girl and walked down the corridor. He couldn't stop thinking about that last mission. He found a deserter named Cut Lawquane. The man was happy. He had a family and had escaped this wicked war. Rex had thought he was happy until the day he had known that there was something more out there than this war. ' Why can't I stop thinking about him? And those kids? A family, I wonder what it's like. I guess Cut was right when he told me that I would always imagine what it would be like to have a family.'

He made it back his barrack without anyone asking him for orders, or without having to do anything for anyone. That was rare with Skywalker around. He always had some task for Rex to do.

Rex on his bunk and slowly took off each part of his armor. 'Happily Ever After.' He thought to himself. 'That's what Cut found. Happily Ever After.' Rex had heard of this saying when Ahsoka had told stories to him and the others. He didn't really know what it meant, but this seemed to fit. If he remember correctly, those stories were Folk Tales, or more commonly known as Fairy Tales. The stories were just made up and not real. But just maybe someone could make there own Happily Ever After. It was a passing thought as he started to take off the upper body of his armor. When he got to the chest-plate, he gazed at the hole in it and ran his hand over it, just to make sure it was still there. The memories lingered in his mind. As a solider he was supposed to forget all the things that had happened, but he didn't want to let those memories go, not yet.

Rex lay down on his bunk and closed his eyes. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a knock on the door. 'Is it to much to ask for one nights rest!' He thought to himself as he went to answer the door. Much to his surprise there was a very worried looking, young Togruta.  
"Rex before you say anything, I wanted to tell you that I know you want me to leave you alone, but I know your upset. Please tell, I'm your friend. I might be able to help." She spoke incredibly fast, so as to not be cut off.  
"Ahsoka, as I told you before, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry so much." He put his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off.  
"I know you. I know how much you hate to talk about feelings and life in general, but sometimes..."  
"But, sometimes we have to. I know, I know." He sighed and shook his head, "Maybe your right."  
"You wanna tell me what happened on that last mission?"  
"How did you know something happened?"  
"Besides the gaping hole in your chest-plate, you just told me." Ahsoka smirked and Rex smiled and moved away from the doorway to let her in.

Rex sat back down on the bunk and motioned for Ahsoka to sit next to him. He began to unfold the long tale of his adventures on the last mission Of course, he left out a few parts, like the fact that Cut was a clone. Ahsoka listened intently to every word he said. His last sentence surprised her though. '"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a family?"' She realized after a few minutes of silence that she was supposed to answer him.  
"Umm...;Well, I guess everyone has. Sometimes I think it would be nice to live with my parents and siblings, but in the long run, I know that the Jedi are my family and this is where I belong."  
"I see. My brothers are all I have for family, and yet when I met this family I was envious. I wanted what they have." Rex put his head in his hands. To Ahsoka it looked as if he hadn't slept since he got back. She touched his arm and he glanced at her.  
"There's something your not telling me, isn't there?"  
"I promised I wouldn't tell who he is to anyone. It's not that I don't trust you, really it's not." He stuttered over the last sentence. For some reason he felt weird talking to her.  
"Oh, I believe you Captain. You're a man of your word. I'd never ask you to do anything you didn't want to." He sat up strait and his eyes narrowed as he stared at her.  
"That's a load of crap and you know it." He watched as a smile crept across Ahsoka's face.  
"There's the Rex we all know and love." She hugged his arm tight. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction.  
"Will you go and get some sleep now that you know I'm fine?" He was trying to kindly suggest that she leave him alone.  
"Alright," She said heading toward the door. "And just so you know, I consider you part of my little dysfunctional family." She just smiled at him and walked down the corridor and disappeared into the darkness of the halls.  
"And you in mine, Ahsoka. You in mine." He said under his breath.

'Family? All you need to have a family is, people who care about each other and love each other. Maybe Cut found his family and his Happily Ever After. I don't know about the last part, but I definitely found my family.' Rex thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
